With an increasing demand for wireless-enabled electronic devices, it is not uncommon for an electronic device to be equipped with multiple types of wireless communication circuitries. In many applications, various types of wireless communication circuitries are required to share a common antenna—e.g., a single antenna. In this situation it is often necessary to control access to the shared antenna to prevent interference, particularly when the wireless communication circuitries operate in the same or close frequency bands. For example, many devices share a single antenna for both IEEE 802.11 WLAN (WiFi) and Bluetooth™ communications, both of which operate in the unlicensed 2.4 GHz band. To prevent interference between WLAN and Bluetooth™ signals, antenna priority is typically given to the WLAN signal. However, this may cause interruptions in Bluetooth™ service, particularly when streaming data such as Bluetooth™ A2DP audio transmissions.